


#NotJustFriendsAnymore

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Claire living with Jody and Annie, M/M, Monday Morning Fluff, Snapchat, dadstiel, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire ends up tagging along on Cas and Dean's date-not-date thing.  She has to wait for them to come out of the movie and snapchat happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#NotJustFriendsAnymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kams_log](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/gifts).



> UNEDIT'D. UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. Story is mine; characters are not.

Claire grumbled and crossed her legs at the knees. She was tired of waiting for these nerds. How she had been roped into going on this stupid outing escaped her. She would have been just as happy with her computer at home.  
  
She was flipping her phone in one hand idly. She flicked her eyes up at the rolling display of movies and play times. Groaning, she shifted in her seat.  
  
Today was _supposed_ to be her and Cas going to the movies. They were _supposed_ to go see The Scorch Trials. They were _supposed_ to get a large popcorn, two drinks, two boxes of candy and fight over it all. Cas would insist that the guy behind the counter had to mix all of the different flavors to make his drink then Claire would grin and ask for Sprite and the guy would look very relieved.  
  
It was what they did on Friday nights. She wasn’t exactly the most popular person and invited to all the parties or anything. He wasn’t exactly the kind of guy to do things once he was done for the day. They stuck out together. Cas would fly over to Jody’s and offer to take Claire on an outing.  
  
Okay, fine. She _liked_ it that way. It was nice.  
  
But then Dean had to come. She missed her phone when she flipped it that time and it landed on the floor with a loud smack. She thanked whatever was listening that it was in an Otter Box. She picked it back up quickly and continued to flip it; only half paying attention.  
  
Look, she was happy for them, really. Cas needed someone that could be on his level and Dean needed someone keep him out of his head. They both needed that really.  
  
BUT NOT ON HER FRIDAY NIGHTS THEY DIDN’T.  
  
Fuming, she jumped when her phone dinged, telling her that she had received a message. ‘How’s it going?’ It was from Annie.  
  
‘This sucks. I’m outside the movie theatre waiting for them.’  
  
She huffed again.  
  
Ding. ‘Why didn’t you go to the movie?’  
  
‘They went to The Martian and I didn’t want to go to that one.’ She pressed her lips together. A group of people began to exit the mall’s movie theatre area. She couldn’t go in because that would require buying a ticket, but she could see past the ticket counter. No sign of them.  
  
It wouldn’t be that bad if they would just get over the weird friend-zoning thing they had going on and got together already. Seriously, they make gooey eyes at each other all the time but refused to go on a real date. So, yeah, she kind of forced them on one tonight. She forfeited her movie time so that the two of them could get their act together.  
  
It better be worth it; The Scorch Trials would be out of the theatres by the end of the week. She’d have to see it for a crap load more money at a CinemaCafe or she’d have to wait to download it. She leaned her head back against the wall and groaned aloud.  
  
Her phone made a different sound alerting her to a new snapchat, also from Annie. She swiped her thumb across the screen and unlocked her phone. The snap was a picture of Annie making an exaggerated frown and the words ‘poor baby’ sat in the caption.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. She tapped over to the camera and copied her reaction while holding down the white button. She wrote, ‘baby’s in the parking garage’. She sent it and deflated into the bench. A few stragglers exited from the theatre area, still no sign of Cas or Dean.  
  
She had shopped around using her own bank card and money. She had brought her computer. She had surfed the internet and tried to find a case close enough that she could convince Jody and Donna into allowing her to go. No such luck. When the 2 hours and 10 minutes mark passed, she shut it down and exited the Starbucks to go wait for these two dorks.  
  
To no avail, she’d been waiting for 15 minutes already. How long could the movie be?  
  
Standing and looking around, she slowly approached the ticket sales counter. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and breathed out a long breath through her nose. “Hi.”  
  
The woman sitting the booth looked up from her phone’s screen and scooted forward. She spoke into the microphone. “Hello, how may I help you?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not here to buy a ticket.” Claire rolled her lips into her mouth before reversing it, pursing her lips. “I, uh, was wondering if you knew when a movie was supposed to end?”  
  
Turning to the computer console, the woman nodded. “Yep, I can do that. Which one?” She turned large brown eyes toward her.  
  
Feeling less awkward, Claire settled her elbows on the narrow counter. “The Martian at 6:30.”  
  
“Okay.” The woman clicked around a bit. “Alright,” she read from the screen, “it looks like it will finish at 9:10.” She smiled.  
  
Claire returned the smile and nodded. “Thanks.” She walked, stiff-kneed, back to the bench. She tried to discreetly turn her phone on to check how much longer. When she read that it was 9:07, she sagged into the bench all over again.  
  
Her phone blipped another snapchat notification. Claire checked it.  
  
It was Annie holding a machete. ‘At least you’re not on knife sharpening duty.’  
  
A woman walked by and Claire leaned over her phone to ensure that she didn’t see the picture. Anyone else would be hiding dick picks, but here she was trying to hide weapons.  
  
She took a picture of herself looking beyond bored. ‘Beats sitting here doing nothing.’  
  
Almost immediately, Annie responded again. It was a short video of her using the machete like a mother uses a pointer finger, ticking it back and forth to chastise.  
  
Claire huffed a laugh.  
  
When she checked the time again, it was 9:10 and another swarm of people were exiting the theatre, still no sign of Dean or Cas. She groaned. “Seriously?”  
  
She took a snap of the people leaving and captioned it, ‘Not the dads,’ and added it to her snap story.  
  
She took another, ‘Not the dads’.  
  
And another, ‘NOT THE DADS’.  
  
She turned it to herself and took an exasperated selfie, ‘how long does leaving a movie take?’  
  
Pacing in front of the movie posters, she balled up her fists then let them out. To kill time, she decided to look at the different movie posters. She glared at The Scorch Trials one because it was the one she had wanted to see in the first place.  
  
She took a grumpy snap with it, ‘I wanted to see this one’.  
  
Shuffling down to The Martian, she took another. ‘they went to see this one’. After posting then getting a ‘failed to post’ error message then posting it again with success, she turned and criticized the poster.  
  
It was nothing more than an enlarged picture of what’s-his-name’s face. Overlaying the picture was the tag line in huge letters, “Bring Him Home.” She snorted then took a snap of the poster with the caption, ‘Yeah, Cas, bring him home.’ She giggled at her own joke as she posted it. When she saw that it completed being posted and said 9:23, she stomped her foot suddenly. The sound echoed off the walls of the mall.  
  
On a roll, she turned took a snap selfie. ‘the movie’s been over for 10 min’. Immediately, another one with her best impression of Cas’ squinty, confused look. ‘what could be taking so long.’ Then another of her best Dean-smirk. ‘getting dark and cozy I take it.’  
  
She watched through her own snap story and laughed. It wasn’t until she saw that Sam had looked through it too that she began to worry. What if it made him uncomfortable? What if-  
  
“Claire!”  
  
She looked up to see Dean waving at her and Cas offering his usual small smile. She took in their appearances, mussed hair, mussed shirts. Cas kept licking his lips.  
  
HELL YES! She refrained from pumping a fist in the air. “How was the movie?”  
  
They began to walk to the parking garage where Dean had parked. Cas could fly them anywhere, but, since Dean didn’t like flying, they took the car instead. It was one of the ways Claire could tell that Cas cared for Dean.  
  
She took a snap of them walking together; it was blurry and was mostly their shoulders and heads. ‘#mussedhair.’  
  
Another, this time managing to get Dean’s rumpled shirt and the way Cas’ tie and collar were every which way. ‘#mussedclothes.’  
  
She smiled. “So, what movie are we going to see next week?” They exited the doors of the mall and walked to the car.  
  
“I don’t know. What movies will be playing?” Cas mused. He looked back at Claire and Dean mimicked the gesture.  
  
Claire shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to see.”  
  
They reached baby and got in. Dean pushed the keys into the ignition and looked over to Cas. He repeated Claire’s words softer, “I guess we’ll have to see.” His hand found Cas’ and they stayed on the center console.  
  
As discrete as possible and thanking god for the low light setting on snapchat, she took a final snap of their clasped hands. She grinned and posted it with a few heart emojis and the caption, ‘#notjustfriendsanymore.’  
  
Dean and Cas were too wrapped up in each other to realize something was up. So wrapped up in fact, that they didn’t even ask about it when Claire burst out laughing so hard she was crying. Sam had sent a snap back to her; he was making his patented bitchface and his caption said, ‘#FINALLY.’

**Author's Note:**

> me: [cockleddean.tumblr.com](cockleddean.tumblr.com)  
> Kat: [lovefromdean.tumblr.com](loverfromdean.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> From My Own Experience:  
> 


End file.
